Othinus (Toaru Majutsu no Claves)
Othinus (オティヌス 'Otinusu'?) is a character introduced in Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index. She is a Magic God, and was the leader of GREMLIN. Prior to the 10th Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel, she was originally a powerful being who refers to herself as a god, and was the primary antagonist of much of the early Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index. After subjecting Kamijou Touma to much suffering, the both of them later come into a mutual understanding of each other's situation, which later allows for Touma to save her from the destruction that was eating her body. She later becomes 15 centimeters in size with much of her former power gone, virtually harmless, after Touma saves her from killing herself after she believes she didn't deserve to be saved. Othinus reappears in Toaru Majutsu no Claves with more cloudless personality. Appearance She is referred to as One-Eyed Othinus and, similarly to the Othinus of legend, she wears an eye-patch over her right eye which she removed as a sacrifice in order for her to drink from the Well of Wisdom. It is the way she is dressed that would be later used as the basis for the appearance of Odin in Norse Mythology. Her remaining eye is glittery green and with slit-like iris, though not often the case in illustrations. She is described as having the external appearance of around a 14 year old girl. She has long, wavy blond hair. She's seen dressed in a revealing outfit, a low-cut neck line that goes down below her navel. She has a long cape, and has a ribbon wrapped around her. Traces of a witch-like design are present, such as the cape and a wide brimmed hat with a pointed tip.2 Touma had joked that her outfit isn't that different from how people depicted Odin outfit, wearing only pants and a cape. In Claves timeline she has very long, pale-blonde hair and light skin. She has lush blue-green eyes and pointed ears, her right lost eye now replaced by a Magic Eye. Her attire consists of a matching costume, all with inverted colours. She wears a black, ruffle-like neck-piece and a three-pointed jester hat, which is an inverted pink and patterned with purple and black-layered diamond shapes. Her top consists of a torso of half pink and half black with purple diamond layers embroidered above. On the back, there is a black-pink and pink-purple diamond print. Coming out of the lower-back of her corset is a purple-velvet tail with a fold at the end. The arm-warmers are of equal length and use pink and black in opposition to each arm, with a lace tied to her left arm-warmer. Her pants consist of shorts with a belt; the belt has small hooks which holds five of her locked-books. Connected to her belt is also a strap which connects each side to a long sock, altogether being a part of her shorts, which is then finished of with magenta-lilac jester shoes. Personality Initially, Othinus was depicted as a ruthless and cold-hearted individual who will utilize any means necessary to achieve her goals, regardless of how much destruction and suffering they bring to others. She has no qualms about threatening or harming anyone who inconveniences her in the slightest way, be it an enemy or an ally. She is very cunning and manipulative, able to fool everyone that knew her that there was only one method in creating Gungnir. As her namesake Odin is also a god of betrayal, it is only fitting that she has no qualms in using and then casting aside her comrades to get what she wants. In the same breath, she was very easily angered when Ollerus called her a lonely person and finds it frustrating when people she's trying to defeat continue to inconvenience her. Upon acquiring the Lance of Gungnir, she declares her victory and immediately destroys the universe on a whim. Due to being able to create and destroy whatever she desires, she now paints the world as she desires it to be, such as erasing all forms of crime or pain from it simply to make it more appealing rather than for the sake of those living in it. She also seems to treat Touma's continued existence like an amusing game until he actually started to become an inconvenience to her. Ultimately, she is also both afraid of Imagine Breaker and also afraid to get rid of it, as she is aware of the fact that she can transform the universe into any form she chooses but could also easily end up losing her way back to the original version of it. Because of this, she was ultimately unable to kill Kamijou Touma and resolved to break his will instead.7 Othinus ultimately desired to return to her original world, which she previously eliminated with her powers as a magic god, ultimately leaving her with the stated trauma of losing Imagine Breaker, which could be used as a reference point for that world. After ultimately defeating Touma, Othinus comes to terms with this, realizing that she wanted him to understand her and put him in the same situation she was trapped in to that end. She decides to restore Touma's reality with Imagine Breaker's reference, and resolves to die as an enemy of the world. After coming to an understanding with Kamijou Touma and spending time alone with him to recover her lost eye in Denmark, she is shown to be quite open in humoring his personality. However, she doesn't suffer fools lightly and can be quite violent when annoyed by him too much, though this has no effect on Touma as he enjoys it. She acts serious and levelheaded, making her the straight-man to Touma's wise guy. Both Touma and Thor has noted that Othinus likes to explain things. After the Index timeline, Othinus becomes more chatty demeanour hides veiled intent behind gibberish, jokes and lies. Occasionally her heartless behaviour can uncover great truths. She is easy-going and rather reckless at times. Extroverted and chatty, Magilou could break the ice in any party conversation, but there is something sinister about her: something in the heartless things she says to Maya, and the callous phrases she can sometimes spout, that hint at an evil edge befitting the title “witch”. Background Chronology Abilities Othinus is a Majin, which makes her a perfect and pure magician that encompasses every possibility. Because of this, since it is every possibility, she has an equal chance at succeeding and failing, making her magic a 50/50 shot. The reason she seeks to craft and wield Gungnir is to control the probabilities of her success and failure, effectively ridding herself of 50/50 restriction,[ though it is later revealed that she can bypass this by completely failing as a magic god herself. To unify her infinite possibilities, she either needs to become 100% successful at becoming a magic god, hence the reason for the complicated ritual for Gungnir, or 100% failure which she has a hard time of acquiring.After becoming struck by Fiamma of the Right's Turn into a fairy spell, she falls into 100% failure, allowing her to unify the possibilities and becoming a perfect magic god.Despite this, if she is successful in using her powers, she has shown to be extremely powerful. She is able to use pure strength crush Touma's right hand as well as the invisible thing that came forth to attack her with strange ease,rip out Ollerus' (disguised as Thor) arm, dig into the neck of Kakine Teitoku and cow him, and force the Dark Matter-made Holistic esper girl to keep on performing its task. She, as well as Ollerus, is also able to create hundreds of millions of strange explosions. When Othinus and Ollerus fought the explosions were not strong for their own but in such a great number they seemed like twisting the space and time. Both of them have not used a special move, a form of preparation or a magical tool before they started this attack. Othinus can even deceive others' senses. She used this to make Ollerus believe he stabbed her with his Turn into a fairy spell whereas she was unscathed. Othinus has a certain form of immortality as she is believed to have lived for thousands of years and possess instantaneous regeneration powers to point where she claims having her body crumble is not enough to kill her. This goes to the extent where she could let one of the arrows fired by her crossbow go right thought her body and completely heal a moment afterwards without any sign of pain or damage at all. Furthermore, as she is based on the god Odin, she has territory over the dead, which allows her to turn Bersi and other humans into an Einherjar, though the process is unknown. It is likely that she too is the one who created the Artificial Valkyries that attacked Brunhild Eiktobel. With the Lance of Gungnir Gungnir ( Shushin no Yari (Gunguniru)?, lit."Lance of the All-Father"): The spiritual item desired by the Magic God Othinus in order for her to remake the world. It is the lance of the head Norse god whose handle is made from wood of an ash tree, its sharp tip made of gold and personally carved runes that gives it tremendous power. Apart from the fact that it grants the Magic God 100% success, it is also used as a throwing weapon. It would always hit its target once thrown, could not be shot down or destroyed mid-flight, it would always return to its owner's hands once the target is pierced and it is said that it could destroy the symbols of human power. Wielding Gungnir gives her the power to destroy the world, but in reality it is revealed that she isn't exactly destroying the world or anything. She creates new Phases and place them over the world so that it would appear as if it had actually changed. Along with the world, she can also alter the point of view and memories of its inhabitants127128. Also, with the lance, she has a free control over the life and death of humans through a perfected version of her Einherjar spell but it can't apparently affect beings who are both "dead and alive" like the Will of the Whole Misaka Network.6 Other abilities * Turn into a fairy (妖精化 Yōsei-ka?): After seeing Ollerus perform the Turn into a fairy spell, she is easily able to mimic Ollerus' invention and use it effectively against him, bringing a "god" like him into the realm of fairies and being killable. She uses it successfully on Ollerus, destroying the interior of his body.30 Using the principle of the spell making her into a 100% failure, she is able to still use powerful magic if she does actions that are opposite of her initial impression.45Indeed, despite the destruction of Gungnir, she was able to use her tremendous power in order to use the Imagine Breaker as a reference point and return the world back to Touma's original world.47 :: The cost of using the spell to make use of the 100% failure however, is that it would wreak havoc on her body, giving her tremendous pain and suffering as well as make her slowly lose her power as a Magic God. Even the Imagine Breaker would not be able to amend its effects.47 * Othinus' Crossbow: A phantom weapon that can simultaneously hold ten arrows in a fan shape. In the legends, it was said to have a frightening destructive power that could exterminate an entire army. When using it, disturbing symbols starts to manifest from Othinus' back as it gathers tremendous power and the black world acts as the crossbow itself. Ten arrows will then rain down on the opponent, though shown to be in different directions, distorting space-time in the process. The spell was only seen after Othinus used the 100% failure aspect of her being a Magic God through the fairy spell.45 It is unknown if Othinus could use it if she had Gungnir. :: The spell is likely based on the crossbow of the mysterious old man found in the Gesta Danorum who aided Thuning in his quest against Hadding. Here, the old man uses a crossbow which could accommodate 10 arrows in its string at once against Hadding's men. As Odin often took the form of an old man, it is likely the author equated this old man with that of Odin as a basis for Othinus' spell. * Bone Boat (骨船 Hone-sen?): A spiritual item in the form of a bone, resembling an animal's leg, with strange writing carved onto its side, normally kept in Othinus's hat. Like the crossbow, it is an item associated with Othinus rather than Odin. It can freely change size and cross the world's oceans in an instant, however rather than moving its users across the world, it moves the world itself around them11 and later moves moves the entire heavenly body to put the world back in its proper position after they disembark, allowing for things such as timekeeping to remain normal.57 ** Its concept is likely taken by the author from a passage in the Gesta Danorum, detailing the cunning magic of Odin, where it is said that he used a certain bone which he had marked with awful spells that allowed him to cross the seas instead of a vessel. Through this bone, Odin passed over the waters that barred his way as quickly as rowing. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Magicians Category:Majin